Lemons Beyond Time: Avatar-Legend of Korra
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Anonymously requested, and the first of a new segment: Lemons beyond Time! Why should the time stream limit our smut? To hell with time! If I want a couple from one century to be able to fuck a couple from another with all of them being around the same age, then so help me, I'll make it happen! Also, am I the only one who finds it funny that this is classified as a crossover?


**Well, the polls don't lie! Here's the winner of the January One-shot poll! And the first in a new segment I like to call, Lemons Beyond Time!**

* * *

Korra and Asami hadn't quite gotten around to actually leaving the spirit world yet. They were just having so much fun exploring the endless landscapes, meeting the interesting spirits, and most importantly, having all the time in the world to fuck each other senseless.

They weren't sure what life was going to be once they finally left the Spirit World, and that scared them. They needed something, something amazing, before they left. That way they could at least go out with a bang.

Korra and Asami had both kind of been hoping no such amazing thing would happen, and possibly because of this, they found it.

The two were walking through a path they'd found awhile back that led somewhere new every time they took and, and today it led to a hot spring. They could hear the sounds of love making before they even got off the trail, letting them know that this spring was already taken by another couple.

Korra had just turned around to head somewhere when Asami stopped her, "wanna take a peek~?" She asked with a mischievous grin. Korra blushed, but grinned back, nodding as they both moved forward to look out into the spring.

As the two peeked out from the trail into the hot spring, they could see the silhouettes of the two lovers through the steam. From the sounds of their moaning, Korra and Asami were able to tell that it was one man and one woman, and from the way the their two shadows in the steam met at the hip, one on top of the other, it was easy to tell which was which.

The two didn't show any signs of stopping, and the sounds of their sex was starting to get to Korra. She turned to Asami to ask if she wanted to move on, hoping she would say yes so Korra could find a nice place for them to start going at it. But when she looked at Asami, the way she squirmed slightly as she watched the steam intently, biting her bottom lip, legs rubbing ever so slightly against each other, she could tell that her lover was getting just as turned on by the sight as she was; possibly more so.

"Funny," Korra said with a smirk, "I never pegged you for a voyeur~" She teased, loving the light red blush that spread across her girlfriend's flawless, normally pale skin. "Oh like you're one to talk." Asami replied.

Korra chuckled, "Okay, point taken. We're both freaks." Korra said, grinning and pulling Asami in close and trailing a series of kisses across her neck. "But at least we're freaks together."

"How romantic." Asami said with a mock expression of being overwhelmed. Korra gave her a slightly deadpanned look, "You want me to stop?" She questioned as she let her hand work its way down and grip Asami's rump. "Don't you dare~" Asami said, leaning forward to kiss Korra again.

The two leaned back against the tree, Asami pinned by Korra as her hands pushed under her lover's shirt, desperate to feel up every inch of her. Even having been together all this time, Korra was still shocked by how soft Asami's body felt against hers. She loved every second they were connected.

"Oh god!"

Korra and Asami were frozen from the woman's cry as she came. Honestly, it made them both even hornier, but..they couldn't help but feel like they recognized the voice. That shouldn't have been possible, and even as riled up as they were, the two got closer to investigate.

As they approached the hot spring, the steam vanished all at once, as though it had a mind of its own (which, this being the Spirit World, was actually a very legitimate possibility).

Korra's mouth dropped when she saw the inhabitants of the offspring. She'd only met the man once before in her life, and even then, not really in person, but she still recognized him immediately. How could she not when there was a giant statue of him that was visible from nearly everywhere in Republic City?

"A-Aang?" Korra questioned.

The airbending Avatar, who looked no different from the day he'd visited Korra in spirit form to return her bending, save for not being transparent and blue, smiled up at Korra and Asami. "Hey there. I had a feeling we would run into you two eventually."

'We?' Korra turned to see the woman that was with Aang, and at first didn't recognize the young, dark skinned woman next to him. Then it clicked when she recalled the old picture's she'd seen in her waterbending tutor's tent. "Katara? But..how did.."

All the color drained from Korra's face, "Did you..die?"

Korra and Asami had been in the Spirit World more than long enough to miss such an event, but Korra had thought she would have been sent a message if something like this happened. Katara laughed, "Oh I'm not quite there yet, but I got an arrangement with the spirits in the area. I get to spend time with Aang every now and then."

"But how is Aang even here?" Asami asked, "Doesn't the spirit of each Avatar pass to the next?" Aang shook his head, "Rava moves from person to person each generation, but the actually spirit of each Avatar passes on to the afterlife same as any other person. Calling the Avatar cycle a 'reincarnation' isn't talking about the people, it's Rava's reincarnation. I'd be a pretty raw deal if we just never got to rest in the Spirit World."

Korra smiled at this. She could remember a few times that she'd been worried about not being able to spend the afterlife with Asami, a worry she didn't dare vocalize, especially around Asami herself.

"Anyway," Aang said, "Care to explain why you were spying on us?"

Korra and Asami both blushed bright red, and both began stumbling over each other's words trying to come up with an explanation. Aang and Katara laughed at this, "Oh we're just teasing. Though if you wanted a peek, all you had to do was ask~" Katara let her arms sink back into the water, showing off her sizable chest. Had Korra not built up an immunity from the constant exposure to Asami's she may very well have been struck with a nose bleed.

The same could be said for both of them when they remembered, almost in unison, that Aang was naked as well, and with the steam gone, they could see his member through the clear waters. What's more, they could see Katara's fingers lock around it and begin stroking slowly along his length. Aang sighed happily, laying back as his own fingers found Katara's pussy and began pumping inside.

Korra and Asami could hardly believe what they were seeing, and not just because it would have been literally impossible to see anywhere else in the universe; they'd gotten used to that on their Spirit World vacation.

"Well?" Katara asked, eyebrow raised, "Are you going to join us or not?" "They might not be into it," Aang said, "Especially with me. Probably only like other girls."

"Oh nonsense." Katara said with a smirk, "They both swing for both teams. I've seen them both out with men they enjoyed. They just happened to love each other more. So what do you say? Care for a round or two~?"

Korra and Asami were stunned into silence by this point, and couldn't really reply one way or the other. Katara shrugged, "Oh well, suit yourselves. Feel free to stay and enjoy each other though." Katara said as she moved closer to Aang, straddling him and beginning to ride him slowly.

Korra and Asami turned to each other, as though trying to reassure each other that they were both actually seeing what was happening in front of them. Once they determined that they were, and their sense of adventure returned to them, they grinned, and began undressing each other. Moments later both were naked and lowering themselves into the hot waters of the spring.

The two sat watching Aang and Katara for a few minutes, reaching over to finger each other as they did. Soon though, they got too riled up from the combination of the heat, each other's touch, and the scene before them, and couldn't take it anymore. Asami straddled Korra, and began grinding herself into her.

Korra moaned softly as Asami's slit rubbed slowly into hers, picking up the pace as Asami tried to match Katara's pace, which had been steadily rising the entire time, now leaving her bouncing fast on Aang's cock. Korra leaned forward, trailing her tongue around Asami's nipple while her fingers teased the other. When Korra could tell Asami was close, and wasn't far behind herself, Korra took Asami's tit inside her mouth and began sucking. Gently at first, but hard enough to have Asami screaming moments later as she came.

Korra's climax hit at the same moment, and the both cried out together, but were drowned out by Katara and Aang, who got off together just a second or two before them. What really caught Korra and Asami's attention was the fact that, even though they'd just cum harder than Korra and Asami had, and had been going at it for lord knew how long before the two even showed up, they were still going at it just as hard, only pausing for a moment to catch their breath and not needing any rest passed that.

Korra, naturally, took this as a challenge. Asami could see the competitive look in Korra's eyes as she lifted her up, using her bending to form an earthen dildo that was, from what they'd seen earlier, slightly bigger than Aang's actual cock at nine inches in length. Asami usually tried to reign in Korra's competitive nature, but at the moment it was working for her, so she let Korra continue.

Korra lowered Asami slowly onto the earth toy, not wanting to hurt her with it. The whole thing had been made slick by Korra's earth and water bending, but it was still a bigger toy than Korra had ever seen Asami take before. Once Korra managed to get Asami nearly down to the base on the toy without complaint, Korra started moving her hips up against Asami's, mimicking Aang's movements against Katara to try and get the same effect.

Soon Asami and Katara were moaning together as they rode their respective lovers. The only difference between them: Aang had to pause when he came, whereas Korra could keep going, which she not-so-subtly mentioned as she kept hammering up into Asami, who's tongue was lulling out of her mouth by this point.

Aang smirked, "You might get to keep going, but you also don't get to feel any of it either~"

Korra blinked, the obvious finally occurring to her. Her little toy only worked one way. Unless...

Korra lifted Asami again, Asami whining at the loss of the pleasure she'd been getting seconds before. It only took Korra a few moments to rebuild the toy, now nine inches in both directions. Korra lowered Asami back down, allowing the toy to push into both of them. Korra grunted, trying to stall her climax, which would've cum fast after spending so much time focusing on Asami's.

Korra was able to keep it up for almost half an hour, the sound of her and Asami's hips slapping together finally getting to her as she stopped holding back, thrusting her hips up into Asami as hard as she could until the toy was down to the hilt in both of them. Asami was practically clawing on Korra's back as they came together, this time their cry drowning out Aang and Katara's.

The two needed to stop for a few moments, panting as they tried to catch their breath. "Nice toy," Katara commented, getting up from Aang, "Mind trying it out on me~?" She asked, laying down with her legs spread apart, giving Korra and Asami a nice view of Katara's needy slit.

Korra and Asami looked from each other to Aang and Katara, the former still hard as a rock and the latter having her legs spread wide. They both grinned, and disentangled from each other eagerly.

Korra moved over between Katara's legs. She moved down low, wanted a chance to taste her pussy before she got to business. She held Katara's hips as she began licking her pussy slowly, listening to Katara's soft moans. She wasn't as good as Asami, Korra decided, but still absolutely delicious. Looking over, she saw that Asami had gotten the same idea, and currently had her lips wrapped around Aang's cock.

Korra wasn't sure why, but the sight of Asami sucking Aang off was making her extremely horny, and she was forced to pry her head up from Katara's cunt, leaning forward and kissing her to let her taste her own juices as she began working her toy inside her. Katara moaned, loving the feeling of Korra's expertly made toy. It almost reminded her of one of Toph's. She'd loved those days, but that was a story for another day **[** **;)]**

Korra pushed her tongue into Katara's mouth, enjoying how soft it felt as she began pumping her hips, pushing the toy deeper into both of them and beginning to pick up the pace. Hearing their lovers going at it together began riling up Aang and Asami, Asami lifting her head up from Aang's rod and placing her hands on the edge of the spring, wiggling her hips enticingly for Aang.

Aang wasted no time, lining up and thrusting his rod into Asami's tight slit quickly, moaning in pleasure with her as he did. Asami gripped the stones harder as Aang began pumping his shaft deeper into her inch by inch with each thrust. Aang couldn't help feeling up Asami's luscious looking rump, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh with his hands and enjoying the way it felt against his. He doubted Korra would mind, especially with the way she seemed to be trying to inhale Katara's tits, having managed to get both her nipples in her mouth for her to suck on while continuing to rhythmically buck her hips.

Katara was the first to cum, her pussy clenching around Korra's toy as she she cried out, coating the toy in her juices. Asami followed shortly after, groaning in bliss as letting her cum wash over Aang's cock. The feeling, mixed with that of Asami's pussy squeezing his shaft, caused Aang to cum next, filling Asami with hot seed. Finally, Korra hit her peak, her back arcing slightly as she climax radiated through her body.

The four all needed to pause after the intense collection of orgasms, and while they did, Aang got an idea. He signaled for Katara and Korra to come over, and soon both knew what to do next.

Asami was barely recovered from the climax when her whole body was flipped over so she was on her back, half in and half out of the hot spring. Katara sat on Asami's face without warning; not that Asami needed any. She reached up, gripping Katara's hips for leverage and burying her tongue in the water bender's already slick pussy.

Asami moaned softly into Katara when she felt Aang's tip brush against her entrance, then tensed up when she felt the tip of Korra's toy right poking around right next to it. Before Asami could say or do anything, both Avatars thrust forward, forcing their cocks, one real one earthen, into her pussy.

Asami would've screamed out as her cunt was stretched by the size of the toy rods invading her, if Katara hadn't been concealing her face. It hurt, but any pain was outweighed several fold by all the pleasure she felt from it. Asami, fearing she'd go into a stupor if she didn't focus on something, put all her attention into eating out Katara, which soon had Katara screaming out instead.

Unsurprisingly, Asami was the first to cum; the climax causing her to bite down on Katara's clit with made her cum next, nearly deafening the other three with her cry if ecstasy. Korra and Aang kept hammering into Asami for a few moments later until they both came, Korra using a bit of instinct and water bending to force her own cum through the toy and out of the tip into Asami like a real cock.

The combination of Aang and Korra's cum all filling Asami's pussy triggered a second orgasm for her, as well as caused her stomach to expand with how much she was taking in. Asami's eyes glazed over slightly, but they weren't done yet.

Katara grinned wickedly, moving her hands gracefully through the air as she re-entered the spring and approached her lover. As Katara laid on her back, Aang lining up and ramming into her missionary style, the water began moving more and more, forming tendrils that rose from the water. Aang kissed Katara's neck, making her shudder, but she never lost focus. The tendrils grew longer, darting towards Korra and Asami.

Korra had been facing Asami the whole time, admiring the way she looked in her border-line fucked silly state, and hadn't seen the tendrils until they had ensnared her. Asami had seen them, but was in no state to retaliate.

Both were bound in the hot, watery tendrils, which then began brushing against their slits. Korra shivered, not seeing any reason to try and resist knowing that Katara was in control of them. Katara's legs locked around Aang's hips, letting him pump harder into her as Katara made the tendrils thrust into Korra and Asami's pussies.

Both girls cried out in pleasure at how warm the tendrils felt inside them, only to have two more thrust into their mouths, causing them to gag slightly. Katara couldn't help it, and summoned two more apiece to ram mercilessly into their asses as well. Neither Korra or Asami had ever had anything more than a finger in their rear whole. Katara hadn't thought of this, and showed no mercy in pumping the water tendrils into their asses hard, taking their writhing as a sign to get even rougher.

Katara summoned several more tendrils from the spring, forcing them along with the others so both Korra and Asami had two pumping into their throat, three in their pussy and four hammer away inside their ass. They would've been screaming if their mouths weren't full. Soon the pain began to fade to pleasure...right when Katara added more water, causing each tendril to double in girth and speed.

Korra and Asami were reduced to drooling, cumming messes; not that Katara was in a much better state as she came repeatedly beneath Aang, who seemed to be testing how much cum he could fill Katara's pussy with before she fainted.

After who knew how many climaxes, Katara finally let the tendrils recede, allowing Asami and Korra, who barely qualified as conscious, to finally rest as Aang came one last time inside her.

All four laid panting hard, trying desperately to catch their breath. As Korra and Asami slowly lost their consciousness, they agreed on two things: this had definitely been the best way to end their vacation, and this would definitely not be their last time sharing a hot spring with Aang and Katara.

* * *

 **Sorry (insert name of anonymous requester) if this didn't turn out quite like you wanted. Still, I think it turned out pretty good, don't you think? I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
